


COUNTDOWN! 2

by beckysue_bonner



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Carols-HELL NO!, Established Relationship, F/M, I mean-SURE WHY NOT!, Interracial Relationship, Love, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: 9-1-1 (MADDIE AND CHIMNEY)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	COUNTDOWN! 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [AquariousSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AquariousSEAL99), [bartonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonclan/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



"Let's CAROL! On Christmas day-FUN, right!," Maddie Buckley exclaims, full of Christmas cheer.

Chimney Absoloutley, definitely, MOST CERTAINLY does not want to carol. _Are you fucking SHITTING ME? ..._  
 _UH UH-NO!_

Instead of voicing these thoughts, Howard Han says, "Lakers and Clippers are on, Hon...and Pelicans-Nuggets."

****

"I already told the guys..."

Maddie interrupts. "Do any of 'the guys' have a RACK like THIS?" She cups and lifts her hefty boobs. "Or one of THESE?" She forms a  
triangle with her hands, just above her groin.

Via group text, Chimey advises Buck, Eddie, Hem and Bobby, and Michael: Change of plans, Brothers. Kind of an emergency.


End file.
